Ulterior Motives
by Achromaticphoenix
Summary: Eren is summoned to Levi's office, and Levi says he still has training to do. What could Levi possibly mean? It gets smutty later, with lots of Yaoi/BL scenes, so I advise you that if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

"Oi."

The deep, emotionless and stern voice of Heichou called out from the back of the hallway as Eren walked past. "You still have training with me. Hurry up, brat."

Not again. The day had just ended, so why did he have one more session to catch up on, after everyone was back in their dorm? With Levi Heichou, too. The man didn't seem like a pleasant one to train with, let alone converse.

"Ah! Yes!"

Eren panicked and clumsily tripped his way over to the office Levi called from. As he entered, Levi shut the door behind him, with a sigh, as if to say _here we go again._ Eren looked at the grim expression, forever fixated on the older man's face. If a smile were to be pulled upon those lips, Eren imagined it would be painful for him.

Levi looked up, and the sentence slipped smoothly from his lips "So tell me, Jäeger. Do you fear pain?"

"Ah, yes…"

"… And you joined the squad to kill Titans, am I correct?"

"Yes! Heichou, are you telling me, that we're going to undergo a training to eliminate my fear?"

Eren's eyes twinkled at the thought. Pain was the one thing he feared when getting into combat to fight the titans. If he could just erase his fear once and for all, he felt that he would be taking another great step towards his goal of the titans' genocide.

"Correct."

Levi nodded, his dull eyes shone in amusement. It was training to eliminate his fear of pain, alright. Just not in the way Eren would probably expect. "I'm about to explain the rules of this training. Listen carefully. Within the next two hours, you will be bound in ropes and beaten until you are used to the pain."

Eren froze. He gaped at the thought, but reflected calmly again. There would be no other option, because this was a training to get used to pain, after all. He closed his semi-opened mouth, swallowed raw saliva, and nodded with determination.

"Now…" Levi began, turning towards the door to his right. "Follow me."

With his hands to his back, he began to saunter over calmly, face turned away so he could hide his smirk. It would be one hell of a training session. An insufferable one, too.

"Heichou, may I ask, where are we going?"

Eren asked, curiosity eating away at his mind. Levi didn't answer, just silently led the way as they continued down a dark flight of stairs. Taking it as a hint, Eren knew he would have to find out for himself.

After what seemed like an eternity, the stone walls and lit torches of the damp environment made him realize just a moment before they arrived at their destination. The area was dimly lit, dead silent. There were jail cells lined up, beds and chairs visible behind the rusty metal bars. Aside from that, it was so empty that even the smallest droplet of water hitting the floor could create an intimidating echo. But that could be easily muffled with the distance between the area and Levi's office. It was the dungeon.

"Heichou…" Eren began, beginning to think the training meant something else. That Levi Heichou had ulterior motives to the training. "Don't tell me…"

"That we'll be undergoing the training with S and M play?"

Levi finished his sentence for him. Closing his eye, and slowly reopening them with his back still turned to Eren, he smirked even wider than he did before. "How diligent of you."

"Levi Heichou!" Eren cried, his golden brown eyes widened. "Why-?!"

A pair of lips swiftly found their way to Eren's, who's mouth was already open from being cut off mid-sentence. It was quick, but hot and violently passionate, their tongues meeting for the first time.

All while he was pushed to the wall inside the cells. "N… N-gah!…"


	2. Chapter 2

His body was pushed onto the bed, limbs tightly bound to the corners. Levi's motions were swift and efficient, as expected of a Heichou. All while he kept Eren's thoughts clouded up with confusion and erotic excitement.

As Levi pulled the whip out of his pocket, he passionately kissed Eren without any pauses, tongues swishing against each other as if at war. He sucked gently on Eren's lower lip, causing him to moan in surprise and pleasure.

"H… Heichou!" Eren tried to speak through gasps. "Why me?" his young and higher voice rang across the dungeon.

Levi suddenly pulled away, leaving Eren's now hypersensitive body.

"Hm?…" He looked at Eren with harsh, cold eyes, as if it couldn't get any more obvious. "You should already know by now: what you are to me."

Eren's eyes widened in shock, as he realized his shirt was getting torn off by his Heichou. "Gyah…!"

Taking advantage of Eren's hypersensitive state, he started with a single lash from the whip he was holding. It was a sudden greeting to his vulnerable, delicately raw flesh.

"Ngh!… Iyah!"

"Hm…" He was reacting as expected. He thought, while grinning to himself.

More and more lashes were unleashed upon Eren's body, each cute moan getting Levi harder. "Just like that, brat. Keep crying out with that cute voice for me."

When Eren's body, once blank as a canvas, was covered in marks, Levi thought he had played enough with the effects of pain and pleasure combined. Now he had the urge to proceed to something new, something he had forever been tempted to do to Eren's cute, smaller body.

"Ah!… Ngah!" Eren winced, his body stretched open and wide, with his limbs tied to the corners of the bed. That was the last lash, and his breaths began to grow hoarse and heavy from the exhaustion. "How… Ha… Much time… Hah… Hah… has passed… ?"

Eren mustered up whatever strength he had left from enduring the pain that had been unleashed on him.

"Don't be so impatient, kitten." The latter was being tightly held to the bed like a fly in the web. Due to this, Levi was looming over Eren like a giant, which only emphasized the air of dominance he was giving off.

"Hgh… Mph… Hagh…" Eren only continued to let out ragged breaths, his face warped from the pain and energy-drain. This facial expression… It triggered something in Levi.

"Not… Hagh… What I… Meant…"

Eren's breaths were still violently overlapping his words. "Whatever. Wasn't it part of your will to follow me down here, to train for eliminating your fear?" Levi looked Eren's half naked body up and down, lithe and pale.

"Ugh…" Eren's breaths were starting to steady. He couldn't argue back, since what Levi said was true.

Suddenly, in a split second, Levi's taller figure which loomed way above him, had somehow appeared right in front of his eyes, making Eren widen them a little from shock.

"Levi Heichou! Why are you so close-"

A moist and warm tongue slicked coyly across Eren's bare left-nipple, as Levi held it tightly between his left index finger and thumb.

" Ah! Hngh, what… Haagh! Are you… Ahh! Iyaa!"

Levi proceeded as he pleased, suddenly feeling the urge to devour Eren. To make him come undone, so all his ecstatic expressions and noises could be exposed… To nobody, but Levi himself of course. He was to have this boy all to his own. Eren was Levi's, and only his, and anybody who would oppose to that concept… Would be dead to him.

"Agh! Le, vi!"

Levi smirked as Eren was edging closer gradually, to losing control and becoming his own hot mess.

The rustle of clothes and the feeling of an unbuckling belt suddenly made Eren jolt, his eyes shooting open. Levi was undressing both Eren and himself.

"Levi Heichou… Why… !"

Before he could continue, he was once again cut off, the cave filled with collisions of Levi and Eren's tongues. His pulse gained speed, and his heart almost exploded. Levi's kisses were so powerful that his head and body could feel themselves getting pushed into the bed. That was when Levi came up for air, pecked Eren's cheek.

That peck, it meant for Eren to open his mouth wider.

Doing so, he parted his lips further, blood pooling to his cheeks from how cute that peck from Levi was. His heart couldn't take it.

"Mm… Ngh! Hck… Kya!"

Levi's tongue was a mass weapon. It could draw such noises from Eren; noises he didn't realize could come from him.


	3. Chapter 3

The warm, moist feeling of Levi's smooth tongue loosened Eren's muscles, but his spine naturally arched towards his Heichou.

"mm?"

Levi didn't open his eyes, but continued to kiss Eren, most of his energy focused on his tied-up victim's mouth. He felt something on his chest, as he knelt over Eren with all fours, on the bed.

It was Eren's chest. Their stomachs were practically glued to each other, and Levi could feel his partner's pulse through it, fast and hot like a raging fire. Slightly pulling away, he saw that Eren's face was dyed a deep scarlet, his breath uncontrollably ragged.

"Hagh… Hagh… Levi… Heichou- Agh… I don't… Understa, nd"

Eren was already in a hot mess, and was visibly hard through his boxers; the only remaining piece of clothing on him. Smirking, Levi pulled away completely, his upper body was hovering way above Eren's but still straddling the latter's stomach.

It was no use. He tried to keep himself under control, but goddammit, Levi was arousing him like fuck. His back was even arching naturally on his own, towards his Heichou. With such a fast pulse, there was no way he could calm himself down without a cold shower. It was such a tight situation…

Looking away in shame, Eren squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to cover the left of his face with the pillow underneath.

"Don't forget, it's a training for pain. Now, look at your Heichou." Levi's voice was stern, and with a pinch on the sensitive and moistened nipple, it didn't only make Eren whip his face back to looking up. But it brought forth a moan so loud it instantly got Levi hard.

"A, aagh! Ow, fu… Nngh…"

Before he could cry some more from the sudden sharpness of the pinch, Levi's mouth was back on Eren's, and his cries were muffled as a tear slipped his closed eyes.

Eren could feel every movement of Levi's hand, as his chest was slightly red and sensitive from all the whipping earlier. It slithered down his abdomen…

Until suddenly, something was all over his hard arousal.

"Mmf!" Eren was surprised, but his cries were still muffled with Levi's mouth, which only made the kiss harder.

Pulling away, his Heichou asked

"Hard already?" Levi's face was usually so calm and expressionless, it surprised Eren that he was smirking so much today.

Gaping slightly, he managed to say "Levi Heichou, we shouldn't be doing this…"

Even though deep down, it felt good. It felt good, and he actually didn't want to stop.

"What, just because I'm your Heichou, and you're training under your leader? I don't fucking remember the rules involving restriction against relationships or sexual activity, brat."

Biting his neck, Levi started to pump Eren up and down.

"Ah! Iya… Hck!"

Eren almost held his breath, but he had to unleash these moans. His neck was penetrated by teeth, and his lower area was completely Levi's.

"Hah, ha… ha… agh…"

But midway, when he was about to orgasm, the pleasure was suddenly cut off.

"Eh?"

Eren looked up, slightly dissatisfied. But then, the sight before him excited him even more. Levi began to take off his 3D gear uniform trousers, his body now completely naked, the same as Eren.

"There's gonna be even more pain, now, Eren. So don't stop crying out for me, just like that."

Immediately after that being said, Levi unlocked the chains at his submissive Eren's legs, and grabbed his thighs, pushing them back and apart so his entrance was showing.

"Kyah!" Eren almost shut his legs back, from such an embarrassing pose. But there was no going back.

"Don't worry, I'll prepare you." With that, his index and middle fingers creeped up to Eren's mouth. Understanding what he meant, Eren opened up and sucked on them.

When he felt that Eren's tongue had twirled around his fingers enough, he slowly took them out and studied them from a distance a little. Being someone who liked things clean, it was unusual for him to get so filthy with Eren today.

"Please, don't stare at them so much, it's embarrassing."

"Don't be stupid, brat." Lowering his head, he slowly bit down on Eren's nipple, his stomach, pinching his flesh everywhere with hard kisses. It was painful, but with more pleasure to it each time.

"Hnng!" Trying to hold back his pain, his face was only blushing with a pleasured expression, eyes closed.

Wet and warm, he felt Levi's index finger coated in Eren's own saliva at his entrance. There was rubbing, sometimes penetrating. Then, it went in, the hole closing tight, reflexively.

It didn't feel too bad, as each thrust was feeling softer and softer, and accompanied with Levi's other hand pumping him slowly, his tongue stroking Eren's nipple while being sucked on. Though it was tight, there was pleasure being spread all around.


	4. Chapter 4

As Eren lay back, his head resting on the pillow beneath, his pulse quickened, head throbbing with excitement and raw adrenaline.

Levi quietly slipped in his middle finger, pushing in and out gently, being unexpectedly gentle for a training for pain. But even Eren knew, it was only a warmup, and the real pain would start once he was settled.

"As I said before. It's a training for pain…" Levi began, and Eren looked up, unable to move because his wrists were chained to the corners of the bed, and his legs were spread open and grasped tightly. Levi's hands felt firm and reassuring on his own flesh, hypersensitive from the pleasure and pain earlier.

His exterior was adapted with pain, but now, Levi was aiming for more, further into Eren.

"I'm going in." Levi's voice was stern, as if warning Eren.

Nodding submissively, he tried to relax himself as much as his muscles would allow the pain.

"Mm! Hnn… Agh… Hck!" He could feel his Heichou's length entering him, the pain tearing him apart. As it fit in fully, Eren let out a cry

"Agh… aaagh! Heichou! It… Hagh! Hurts!" His eyes became glossy, tearing from the strain on his muscles. "It's so much… I… I'll!"

"Shh…" Levi only soothed out his Eren with a tender kiss on the head, one hand holding his leg up and open, the other stroking his hair and face. From this, Eren felt slightly as though the racing heat in his chest had calmed a little. "This might still hurt, but you'll get used to this."

Biting his lips, then half opening his mouth, he could only nod like a child again. "Good. You followed my orders."

Levi extended a hand towards Eren's chest, tweaked a nipple as he continued thrusting, so that Eren wouldn't feel too much pain. The sudden pleasure from having his nipple pinched by Levi made hi moan, and tilt his head slightly back.

Just then, as his Heichou thrusted slightly deeper, Eren felt a small tinge of pleasure among the pain, and the sweet feeling began to permeate his body. The heat in his core was rising, edging closer and closer to losing complete control.

"Agh… Nnf!" It excited Eren to know that Levi was feeling good too, that his thrusting was getting stronger because of Eren. Everything felt hot, and his heart was burning whilst accelerating its' speed, and that was when Levi slammed into Eren so powerfully, that the whole bed shook, his body bent over so his chest was closer to Eren's. That sudden impact hit Eren's prostate dead on, and the pain was completely gone. Jolting, Eren threw his head back, screaming with his high voice

"Le-, Levi!" The cry was prickling with desperation and lust, and Levi could think of nothing else, bending over to passionately kiss his pet's neck. That was such a nice scream, it made Levi feel he was closer to losing his senses.

Their front bodies were so close, that Eren's length pressed into Levi's abs, and the intensity doubles as they push into each other, gradually increasing aggression.

"Hck… Iya! Aghh! Ah! Levi… Levi!"

With a final thrust, It was the most impact Eren had to take in, and a cry was let out, semen spilling from Eren's cock onto Levi's and his own stomach. Eren could feel a warm liquid pouring out inside of him… So much… So much was coursing.

His legs impulsively wrapped around Levi's waist, pulling their bodies closer, and Levi didn't care about the filth for the first time.

As the pleasure surged to Eren's chest, rolling down to his toes and consuming his brain, it slowly faded. With a final whisper, Levi's voice was deep and calm next to Eren's ear. "I love you. You brat, Jäeger."

_Boom_.

Eren's heart beat loudest that second. Still connected to each other, too tired to move, Levi was lying over Eren, and unlocked the chains to his victim's wrists. Taking the opportunity, Eren slowly brought his hands to Levi's face, and held it close to his own.

"Heichou… I love you too."

"Don't have to follow my orders for this one, be honest."

"No… Heichou. I love you." And on his own, he kissed Levi from underneath, tongues greeting once again.

Like that, they were locked in a raw, bare and heated embrace. Their lips sealed over each other, it was perfect like this.

Levi's fingers creeped up to Eren's chest, tracing patterns all over his body where the whips made marks.

"You've done well, passed the training session just perfectly." With that, his face was back to the dull, emotionless, typical Levi. But Eren knew that there was more in his heart than what was shown on his face.

Pulling out, they got dressed, tidied everything up - due to Levi's undying habits, and - to hide the evidence. Though it wasn't prohibited, it would cause an uproar if stains were found on one of the dungeon cell's beds.

Giving him one last, brief kiss, Eren blushed, putting his fingers unsteadily to his lips. He wondered when the next time would be, when they could undergo a training like this again. A training with ulterior motives.

With that, the dungeon was empty again, and Levi lead Eren back up with a blank expression.


End file.
